


Lights

by mlein80



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo are trying to decorate the house. They're just having a bit of trouble with the strings of lights.





	

“I’m sorry about having you untangle all of these lights…” Bonnie was laughing at the sight of Enzo who was almost tangled in what seemed to be miles of Christmas lights, patiently trying to unwind them. “My Grams left them to me and I’ve never gotten them out ever since… which probably means they’ve been boxed there for years already…”

“You would think that would give them less opportunity to get this tangled, love…”, Enzo grumbled while he held up the string he was working on that was really, really knotted up. 

Bonnie laughed again. “Yeah, well… you know what happens when you put headphones in your pockets… or you don’t…”, she added when she saw the look on Enzo’s face. “I don’t know what it is with cords, but knotting seems to be a hobby of them.”

“I can’t say I have a lot of experience with the headphones…” Enzo had been quick enough to pick up the habit of using phones but somehow he still preferred to hear his own thoughts and save music for when they were at home. He liked the sound of vinyl better anyway. He never even gave in to teases of Bonnie about it. “But I think I get the gist of it when I look at this… Hah!”, he suddenly yelled out when he seemed to have untangled the biggest knot of them all and suddenly managed to get the first string straight. “Would you look at that…” He stood up and hung them around Bonnie’s neck, admiring his work.

“Yeah, now we still have to see if they work…” Bonnie laughed, indicating the plug which Enzo plugged, lighting up Bonnie when the lights went on, making Bonnie laugh even more.

That made Enzo laugh even more, even when there were two more strings he had to unknot. “Look at my beautiful girl… as bright from the outside as I already know for years you are from the inside.” He smiled at Bonnie, stealing a kiss. “I’m glad we get to celebrate Christmas together this year, love. I hope we get to do it for the years to come…”

Bonnie nodded, pulling him closer to answer the kiss.   
“Me too. But with Gram’s lights… so… back to work.”, she whispered in his ear before letting him go.


End file.
